Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a home appliance. More particularly, to a controlling method of a home appliance, such as clothes dryer to detect an amount of laundry put therein and supply fine droplets of water and/or steam according to the detected laundry amount.
Discussion of the Related Art
Clothes dryers are home appliances for drying washed laundry by using hot air. Typically, a clothes dryer includes a drum for holding laundry, a driving source for driving the drum, a heating means for heating air drawn into the drum and a blower unit for sucking or discharging the air inside or from the drum.
Clothes dryers may be categorized based on a method of heating air. For example, a dryer may be categorized by its heating means into electric type dryers and gas type dryers. In the electric dryer, air is heated by using ohmic heating. In the gas type dryer, air is heated by heat generated by gas exhaustion. Dryers may be categorized into condensation type (circulation type) dryers and exhaustion type dryers. In the condensation type dryer, air is heat exchanged with laundry in the drum and the heat exchanged humid air is circulated, not discharged outside. The air is heat exchanged in a condenser and the condensed water is discharged outside. In the exhaustion type dryer, air is heat exchanged with laundry in the drum and the heat exchanged humid air is exhausted outside directly. Furthermore, dryers may be categorized based on a method of loading laundry into top loading type dryers and front loading type dryers. In the top loading type dryer, laundry is loaded through a top of the dryer. In the front loading type dryer, laundry is loaded through a front of the dryer.
Recently, steam dryers for drying laundry and using steam are being released. Steam is used to release or remove wrinkles from the laundry.